Changes
by Jediya
Summary: Prue returns from the grave to kick some sense into her wayward sisters.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR NOTE: This parody is a written in response to some specific changes that an online friend and fellow writer, Esmeralda, would have liked to have seen. She said these as a joke but I took them and began to make them into this story. _

_Just a side note…I may not necessarily agree with what is written passed this point...remember this is a fanfic dedicated to Es _

**Part 1**

Piper was busy in the Kitchen making some kind of tasty food that she was renowned for, when she found herself thinking about how life had been when Prue had been alive and in charge - now those were the days.  
Then they stopped evil on a daily basis, saved innocents and had the time to juggle jobs, boyfriends, sisterly stuff and everything supernatural!

Unfortunately that blasted assassin Shax just had to whirl his way into their lives and blast Prue to kingdom come! Now Piper found herself yearning for a 'normal life'; Phoebe was too focused on more "important" matters...such as getting laid; getting laid...Oh! And getting laid!  
Then there was Paige - the coloured blind half-sister who often felt more like a sudden and unexpected replacement for Prue. Leo had become an Elder and then strangely been clipped of his wings...things just weren't going right nowadays.

Just then she heard a crash up on the attic. At first she thought it was her future son Chris; who seemed to have loitered in the past, even though Wyatt was now saved, Gideon disposed of and Chris's baby self born; having some kind of temper tantrum but when the next louder crash came, she races upstairs - expecting some demon of sorts. What she found however surprised the hell out of her...

"Prue!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Prue, is it really you?" Piper asked shocked.

"Yes, Piper its really me" Prue replied. "I see I finally got your attention...sorry about the mess."

Piper turned her head and noticed, for the first time, that the attic was a bit of a mess. She raised an eyebrow at her dead sister.

"But...but why are you here? Besides to mess up the attic!"

Prue smiled, "I have come to set things straight and bring some order and sense back to the Manor" she said placing her hands on her hips. "Its about time there were some changes made!"

"Changes! What sort of changes?"

"Well, actually, I have a list!" Prue pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. She flicked her wrist and it unrolled - the bottom hitting the floor.

"Ok, lets see...speak to Piper, speak to Phoebe, polish orbs...oh wait! Wrong list." She shrugged and after putting away that list, she pulled out another.

"Here we are..."she said, clearing her throat and beginning to read.

"Piper: - 1) Tell your younger brat...I mean son...to keep his ultra-skinny ass (but nice ass) in the future where it belongs!"

"You mean Chris?" Piper said, "But he said something about the thing turning Wyatt happening after his birth...he got his dates wrong," she added matter-of-factly.

"He's done enough - now tell him to scat!" Prue snapped. "Now where was I...

2) Convince the Elders to give Leo his wings back - by any means necessary!"

Piper opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped and an evil smirk crossed her features.

"3) Accept the fact that you are indeed a WITCH and a CHARMED ONE and quit whining about wanting a normal life"

"But I do want a normal life...and I don't whine!" Prue gave Piper a 'yeah right' look and the younger sibling rolled her eyes. "I'll work on it!"

"4) Start looking for innocents to help..."

"Pushy bitch..." Piper muttered under her breath, "yeah yeah, anything else?"

"And 5) Get down on your knees Sis and beg me to forgive you for the HORRIBLE job you've done leading the Charmed Ones since my untimely...but well directed...demise!"

"Horrible!" Piper snapped, "well maybe if you hadn't been so reckless and gotten yourself killed..."

"I died for an innocent Piper - for what I believed in...Now Bow!"

"Let me work on the rest of your demands first, Oh great Bitch...I mean Witch" Piper said with an innocent look.

Prue smiled pleasantly. "Alright, well get to it then. I'll be back to check up on you Piper!" And with that she vanished.

"She always was a pushy bitch!" Piper muttered to herself.

"I heard that!" Prue's diembodied voice shouted.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course you did!... Oh Chris!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"You bellowed..." Chris said as he orbed into the attic.

"I did not bellow," Piper snapped, and then took a deep breath before getting down to business. "I think we need to discuss when you'll be leaving and returning to the future..."

Chris stared at her as if she ha grown an extra head; mind you that wouldn't happen until Wyatt turned 8 and Chris shivered just thinking of it. "Leave? But what about what turns Wyatt?"

Piper sighed, "you've done enough for us to make sure he doesn't turn - now I'm telling you to return to the future!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why! Because I'm you're mother, that's why!" Piper shouted, folding her arms across her chest and giving Chris the look that only an angry mother could achieve.

Chris shrank back, startled and gulped. "Ok ok, I'll go back!"

Piper smiled. "Good. Now be a dear an orb me up 'there' - I need to 'chat' to the Elders."

Chris did so and then returned back to the Attic.

"Like I'm going to go back to the future; damn that's a good trilogy," he muttered to himself. "The future doesn't have Playstation AND here they haven't started that stupid 2 alcoholic drink limit yet. Return to the future, " he scoffed, "yeah right!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Prue materialise in Phoebe's room and straight away wished she hadn't.

"Oh god yes..." came the groan from the bed.

Prue coughed and began to tap her foot.

"Do you mind? You're making me lose my concentration," a male voice said irritably.

Prue rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist. The man suddenly disappeared, leaving a confused, half naked Phoebe in be alone.

"Phoebe put some clothes on and meet me downstairs in 5 minutes!" Prue ordered.

"Prue!" Phoebe gasped out, so shocked that she almost fell off the bed.

"Now Phoebe!" snapped Prue. "I had very little patience when I was alive and I have even less now I'm dead! So move it!" And with that she disappeared from the room.


End file.
